Ninja's Lover
by BloodyTenshiSante-Chan
Summary: This is the story of how the first ninja, who I have named Raphael, Raph for short, found his lover. Set in the past with Randy there too. I don't know what else to say...um...I got nothin! Well, hope you injoy! RandyXRaphael(first ninja)! Yaoi! Yay! Please do read and reveiw! Thnx!
1. The Ninja's Lover

BTS-Chan : Waz up peoples! Its great to be back up and writing again! Just got out of the hospital! Yeah, got hit by a car the ran the red light (fuck them, crazy basterds)! But don't worry I'm okay! All my limbs are intact, and no severe injuries, so I'm okay, little pissed, but okay! Anyway enough of that to the story!|=^_^=| Hope you injoy! And if you don't like yaoi fuck off, you have no busines being here!

* * *

(Raphael's P.O.V)

"Rrrrrrrrr! I've been looking for weeks and nothing! The scroll said that if I find my lover, I'd find inner peace! Yet I haven't found them! This is so frustrating!" I said while kicking a tree. "Oh, look at me! Even if I do find the Ninja's Lover, I may never find inner peace." I grunted sadly at myself as I sat on the ledge of the cliffs around the town.

"Hey Ninja!" I looked up to see the cute little 15 year old, Randy Cunningham.

'Wonder what he's doing up here.' I thought to myself.

"I couldn't help, but over hear your problem! Your definitely in a tough one this time!" He said to me. He's usually the one I go to when I'm confused because being with him makes me feel better, but lately I haven't because I'm afraid of what his reaction will be, if we'll never get to have times sort of like this. Because there hasn't been a problem he hasn't helped me solve, that I come to him with at least, I love his presence for some reason.

"It's nothing." I sighed sadly.

"Nothing!?That's not nothing, you knuckle head!" He said madly, getting up and lightly hitting me over the head, which I then rubbed with one hand on spot he hit me.

"Ow, why'd you do that you jerk!?" I asked while getting up and shoving him a little with the other hand.

"You deserved it, and your the jerk!... Jerk!" He said before punching my arm.

'He's always been a fighter, a cute one at that,' I thought.

"You know, that hurts, right here." I said with my hand over my heart.

"Good, you deserve that too!" He said arms crossed, eyes closed, and head facing the other way.

"Well, apparently I've been really bad lately because it seems I deserve a lot of hurtful things." I said smugly.

The conversation went on, all the while the scroll glowed, which went unnoticed by me. That is until it started buzzed which startled me, but by then we had got into our occasional physical fight, which I won by pinning him to the tree by holding both of his hands above head. Which I then held above his head with one of mine and used the other to pull out one of my sighs, and used it pin his hands above his head to the tree.

After watching him struggle for a few moments, I got the scroll out of my suit. I unrolled it and stared at the glowing red words. 'Um, its never done that before.' The still glowing red words on the scroll said, "Once your soul mate is found, you will find your inner peace."

"Yeah, I know I've only read that a gazillion times already! Can't you just point to them or something!?" I yelled at the scroll just before new words came into veiw. 'Guess its or something,' I thought.

The new words said, "If the enemy were to attack, who would you save first?"

"Well, that's a tough one." I thought about it for a while, then it hit me. I looked back at Randy, who was still struggling and cursing at the sigh embedded in the tree, then back at the scroll and said, "I'd save Randy." Then the scroll lit up in the color of crimson red, then in the middle one blue and three black ribbons sprang up and formed a ninja mask, but instead of red lines there were blue lines.

Then the scroll had new words again. It said, "Give the mask to your chosen one, the Ninja's Lover. Only then will the mask reveal it's power."

I now understand what the scroll was telling me, I then put the scroll down. I grabbed the new mask and walked over to Randy, mask in hand. Once in front of Randy, I grabbed the sigh's handle with the hand the wasn't holding the new blue mask and removed the sigh from the tree, letting Randy's hands fall to his sides.

I held the mask out to him expecting him to take it, but instead getting a confused innocent look that absolutely cute. So since he didn't take it I put it on him myself then the mask activated, clothing him in a black and blue ninja suit. (Just think of his original ninja suit but with blue not red.)

"It's you, your the Ninja's Lover, your my inner peace, my destiny, and my soul mate. It's you." I said with a smile on my face.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Well happy ending! Hurray! But it's not the end so keep reading and if the next chapter isn't up yet be patient. It will be soon so check back in a few days! See ya, love you all! Later! Oh, and don't forget to reveiw! K, I'm gone!


	2. The Blue Ninja

**BTS-Chan: **Hello everybody I'm back~! Well good news I'm feeling better from the car accident, but anyway I want to sent a shout out to Layra on this chapter. Layra thank you for reviewing and boosting my spirits. Yay! XD. You're the reason I got up to write 7 o'clock in the morning on a Sunday, so thank her. Oh, and I do not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja! And also if you don't like yaoi, this is a yaoi, so fuck off, you have absolutely no business here! Well, here it is! Hope you like!

* * *

**(Last Chapter)**

"It's you, your the Ninja's Lover, your my inner peace, my destiny, and my soul mate. It's you." I said with a smile on my face.

* * *

**(Raphael's P.O.V)**

"I couldn't believe it! I knew there was something about you, Randy, but wow, I never would have thought that we would be lovers. It's just, this is amazing, right?" I said placing my hands on his shoulders on the last sentence.

"Wait, what? Lovers? It can't be me. I'm a _guy_!" He said in disbelieve, but I was still cheering for victory in my head.

"So, guys can love each other!" I said, pulling him into a hug. I was happy that I couldn't put it into words if tried.

"I mean, I don't know! This is all so sudden. Also, can you _please_ help me get this thing off!" He yelled as he was struggling with the mask. I rolled my eyes, went over, and tugged it off his head. The suit unwrapped itself from my Randy. _That's right he mine now, always has been, always will be!_

"Listen," I said as I got down on one knee in front of him and grabbed his hand and continued, "for what it's worth, I've _always_ had something for you, I just never told you." I said simply.

"So, you decide to tell me now." He said with a face like -_- that, which I nodded to. "Hey, um, can I see that mask again?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said while unknowingly handing him the mask. Then, he snached it out of my hand and put it on.

Once it was done wrapping around his body he started punching, hitting, and throwing anything he could at me, inclueding weapons from the suit that _I _gave him. All the while screaming and yelling, "What the hell is wrong with you! Why didn't you just tell me, you coward!" That inclueds other names such as; basterd, moron, jerk, idiot, and so on. While I however was trying to escape the wrath of my new found lover. How nice. _Not._

I tried hiding behind the tree, but that worked so well, once again _not. _Yeah, he just used his blue scarf to tie me to it. _Just fucking wonderful!_

Then I started yelling, "Settle, settle!" Which seemed to get his attention, his fist ready to punch me in the face if I say something wrong I guess, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just thought you'd reject me. I couldn't take that. To be completely honest I'd rather die than lose you." I said depressingly. He lowered his fist and hugged me.

"Ya know I would hug you back. That is if I could." I said looking down at the blue scarf holding me to the tree.

"Oh, right," He said before releasing me from the said tree and then continueing, "Sorry, my bad." He finish before I started to hug him gentally. He then started nuzzling my chest and I brought him closer to me.

'How did I not notice how small he is until now!' I wasn't kidding he was about right below my shoulders. 'Its kinda cute!'

Then, just as I was about to make my move him, the scroll lit up in red and blue colorful lights. Randy was the first to pull away. Well, actually it was more like he had to pry me off of him. It took a while, but eventually he got me off him. I wanted to whine about it, but I just followed him to the scroll he had started walking to.

He picked up the scroll and said, "Alright I want to know what the situation is, right now now, you stupid piece of paper!" He said to the scroll with quite some anger.

Then, new words appeared on the scroll that said, "Now that the Ninja's Lover has been found and chosen, balance will be restored. Now, you must become one and fight together."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**BTS-Chan: **Sorry it took so long, but here it is. Kind of a cliff hanger I know, but I guess if you want to know what happens next you'll just have to wait and read on. Later and see ya~! :D


End file.
